


Three Men and a Connor

by WritingEngine



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/WritingEngine
Summary: Henry leaves his little cousin with Patrick, Victor, and Belch.
Relationships: Henry Bowers's Gang & The Losers Club (IT), Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Three Men and a Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's gone, but that doesn't mean the gang lacks a Bowers.  
> It's just a Bowers who isn't theirs.

**TW// Usage of the word sl*t, implied homophobia, fat-shame, swear words**

"Who the fuck are you?"

The boy standing in front of the trio was definitely _not_ their Henry Bowers. He was probably around 13, a definite kid in the gang's eyes, and his hair was well-kept (and blonde, unlike Henry) with part of it swept over some of his eye.

Henry's gang had just arrived in a (possibly stolen) red Mustang convertible at their friend and leader's place, only to have some kid come out to meet them. And by the looks of it, there was a little mischievous look in the boy's eyes.

"Connor. And who the fuck are _you_?"

Vic and Belch shared a look before looking at Patrick, who eyed the kid up and down with a sly grin.

"Patrick Hockstetter's the name, and these are Vic and Belch. We're Henry Bowers' gang," Patrick replied, almost hoping to get either a wide-eyed look or a 'oh shit I'm screwed' kind of line. But neither came when the boy snorted. Patrick raised an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

Connor let all the giggles out before he crossed his arms over his chest and gave the older boys a look only a Bowers could master. "When I was told my cousin would be leaving me in the care of his band of thieves, I wasn't expecting people like you."

"People like us?" Belch asked, cocking a brow at the boy. "What's that mean, kid?"

"Well, for starters, _Belch,_ " Connor spat the name out like venom. "if I wanted to hear something gross, I'd just ask all the poor chicks who's ever seen you naked."

Belch flipped the boy off without a word before sinking into his seat, huffing.

When Connor's gaze went to Vic, the latter gave a pleading look that read 'please don't'. It only encouraged the boy to keep going. "And you're Victoria, right?"

"Victor, actually," Vic started, thinking he was given mercy from the other's taunting. A moment later, he knew he was wrong.

"With the way you look, your parents would've wanted a _real_ boy."

Vic blinked a few times before crossing his arms, shooting daggers at the young boy. It was only then did he and Belch share a knowing look before focusing on Patrick, who couldn't seem to wipe away his sly grin or hide his fake chuckles.

Connor didn't catch the shared look at first before he finally looked at the only member he hadn't teased, and a little part inside him wanted to back down. He shook his head and opened his mouth, wanting to throw the words out quick before he changed his mind. "Your cheeks look a little sore from all the Bowers dick you've been sucking."

"Yeah?" Patrick asked, checking to make sure he parked the car before getting out. "At least he's got one to suck."

By that moment, the other two knew they were safe. Or at least had a decent enough loudmouthed smartass to keep their asses from getting whooped by a child. By Henry, sure, they could take it. But by Henry's _little cousin_ _?_ No way. That's just cruel.

"At least I'm not a manwhore."

"Manwhore? That the best you got, loser?"

Connor snickered. "I'm nothing like the _actual_ losers you pick on every day. I mean, come on. Calling them sluts and fairies?"

All three teens spared each other a few glances and semi-concerned looks before they refocused on the younger boy. "What's wrong with that? That's what they _are_ ," Patrick replied, as if it were a simple-to-learn fact.

The younger teen rolled his eyes. "You could've called them much worse! Dig deep in their skin and pick out their _insecurities_ and _flaws_! Like the short kid has a breathing problem, so just.. I don't know.. take his inhaler away! Or, or, slam a cake in the fat kid's face!"

Patrick nodded slowly, but he didn't really seem to be properly listening. He acted the same around Henry, but it was mostly to piss him off or mess around. With the Connor kid now instead of his best friend, it was like his attention span got deleted. "You know what, kid? You've got.. spunk." He paused. "Why don't you be our temporary Bowers until Henry gets back, huh?"

Connor's grin scared the other two just a bit, so they remained silent and stared at the boy carefully. "You really mean it?"

"Sure, kid. You're pretty much a certified asshole, which makes you one of us."

"Awesome!"

"Get in, asshole," Patrick said, patting the side of his car before hopping in the driver's seat. Did he 'accidentally' swat at Belch's face to get in? Well, just don't worry about it. "We're gonna go fuck with people."

Belch grumbled from the swat, watching the boy climb into the back. He gave his bleach haired friend's shoulder a light squeeze, then the two looked to Patrick for guidance. After all, he was the only reassurance they had with Henry gone. "Who we gonna fuck with, Patrick?"

Patrick pulled his keys out of the ignition only to put them back in, leaning back against his seat with a grin. He stared straight ahead with one hand on the wheel, his foot hovering just slightly above the gas pedal. "Five dear, _dear_ friends of ours, Belch. That's who."

Letting out a small, childish cackle, Connor was definitely similar to his older cousin.


End file.
